Song
|next = |Kong = https://www.kongregate.com/games/VasantJ/medieval-cop-9-song-silence-part-1|GJolt = https://gamejolt.com/games/Medieval_Cop_9_P1/399478|image1 = Medieval Cop 9 Screen.jpg|title1 = Song & Silence (Part 1)}}Song & Silence - Part 1 is the first part of the 9th episode of the Medieval Cop Series. It begins shortly after Grimoire Moriss solved the case from the mansion in Death Wish (Part 3). Overview Dregg's adventures as kid and understanding the life lessons that Arc AngelHeart gave to him. Summary Opening The episode opens with Arc Angelheart introducing herself to Dregg. Arc struggles to communicate with Dregg, attempting to gift her visitor some lemons. Dregg tries to leave, so Arc reaches out to him to stay. She detects the damage Dregg's history has incurred on his heart, represented by a shattered cog of fate. Now determined to fix the issue, Arc claims Dregg has to listen to her life lessons in return for the lemons. The first lesson she bestows is, "Just like every coin has 2 sides... Every story has 2 sides too... Hear out both sides before reaching a conclusion." Day 1 - Two Sides of the Story Dregg, dragged awake by his father, Grim, is told Johanna wants to see him at the orphanage. Grim believes Dregg is an excuse for Johanna to see him and rushes out before Dregg. Leaving his room, Dregg hears Vilrole singing loudly in an attempt to woo Cayla. He shoos Vilrole away by claiming Cayla is in love with his teacher, and hears from Cayla that she prefers manly men with a moustache. Leaving the house and on the way to the orphanage, Dregg has unsavory encounters with the people in his neighborhood. Grim arrives at the orphanage first, where Johanna tells him that she thinks Dregg's bad character can be remedied by interactions with children his age. Upon Dregg's arrival, Captain comes to greet him and Dregg asks for the motive of his visit. Before receiving a reply, another orphan, Alma, enters saying that her doll, Miss Sparkles, has gone missing. Seeing a chance to cover up the real reason for Dregg's visit, Grim and Johanna state that Dregg has been summoned to solve the case. Dregg reluctantly gathers clues in the children's bedroom, finding the culprit to be a red-haired girl, jealous of Alma, who works in the ophanage's garden. Johanna realizes who the culprit is, goes to the garden, and forces them to come out. It is revealed to be Tira who stole the doll. Johanna one-sidedly chastises Tira for the crime, but as Dregg wants to leave, he recalls Arc's first lesson. Empathy arises in Dregg to hear out Tira, and an image appears of part of the broken cog repairing. He interrupts Johanna and probes Tira. It turns out Alma is being adopted soon, while Tira, being older, feels unwanted and believes she requires the doll more. Johanna then comforts Tira. Soon afterwards, Grim grills Dregg on the desire to listen to Tira, while Dregg vehemently tries to dismiss the praise Johanna and Captain have for him. Grim and Johanna leave, and then Dregg blames his change of heart on Arc to Captain. Captain does not recall Arc from the Tania Bellfont case, but does share a memory of a crack in the wall of the mansion. Dregg decides to sneak in through this crack to take revenge on Arc for making him have a spot of empathy. Dregg makes his way through the mansion having hid from an approaching Councillor Norwood and his Butler. Once he gets to Arc's room, he presents her with chocolates filled with spices. She seems unfazed when consuming one, so Dregg eats one himself only to succumb to the painful heat. Stating that Dregg does not think of the pain others incur from his tricks and pranks, she gives him the second life lesson, "The world doesn't revolve around you... Get over yourself..." Dregg, unhappy with how the situation turned out, goes to punch Arc, and the screen goes black. Day 2 - The World and the Boy As if continuing directly from the previous day, Dregg gets up from bed ready to punch Arc, but instead falls directly on the floor of his bedroom. He ignores this odd continuity and gets ready for his return to school. At the breakfast table, Grim asks if Cayla wants to stop Vilrole's advances. Cayla tries to play off her started interest in Vilrole by saying to simply ignore him. Dregg then asks his family if they knew what happened the night before, but Grim claims Dregg was asleep when he checked on him, setting up Cayla to joke that Dregg has started drinking alcohol. Grim then argues with Dregg about behaving himself at school. At school, when Dregg moves towards his seat, his classmates Charles, Perry, and Nita taunt him about his suspension and ask why it ended a day early. Dregg brushes them off and explains a good deed to reduce the punishment. After that, Charles tells Dregg about their new classmate. In extravagant fashion, this new classmate jumps in front of Dregg. He is revealed to be Young Polly Abbott, who announces his wishes to bring the hammer of justice down on the renegade prankster Dregg and his eagerness about a future as a police officer. Their altercation is interrupted by the arrival of their newly divorced teacher, Galford, who laments about his recent misfortunes, including being attacked by a Vilrole sent by Dregg. Trying to begin class, Galford finds his teacher's documents missing, which are found in Dregg's desk. Polly immediately blames Dregg for the theft, while Dregg suspects the classmates that taunted him. Dregg calls for a trial to prove his innocence. Polly's first witness is Dregg's classmate and neighbor, Laura Green, whom Dregg torments outside of school. Because her testimony is based on external situations, Dregg successfully nullifies her testimony. Second is Wendy Bean, who sits next to Dregg. Her testimony causes Polly to lash out at her multiple times. Dregg senses anger from someone in the room whenever Polly harrasses Wendy. To ease everyone's animosity toward him, Dregg tries to use his past as an abandoned child when questioning Wendy to appeal to the class's pathos, which Polly quickly shoots down. Mulling over the case a bit more, Dregg recalls Arc's advice that not everything revolves around him. The target of the prank may not have been Dregg, who should have been absent an additional day due to his suspension, but Wendy. To coax the real culprit out of hiding, Dregg calls Polly as a witness to testify alongside Wendy. Dregg immediately convinces the class that Polly actually likes Wendy, and played the prank to tease her. Polly vehemently denies the claim, but before the shock dies down, Dregg asks if Wendy can forgive Polly and like him back. She agrees, leading the culprit, Charles, who truly likes Wendy to come forward. She shoots him down, where she would have accepted Polly if he set up the elaborate trial to woo her. After class, Polly tells Dregg he had hoped the trial would raise their teacher's spirits. Dregg decides to bring in Grim, who wants to take Galford out to meet new women at parties. Once Polly and Galford leave the room, Grim shares his pride for Dregg's good behavior during the day. Being the first time Dregg has received that praise, the figurative cog is repaired a bit more. In his sleep, Dregg and his bed are transported by Arc into her room. Arc accidentally wakes him, Dregg falls out of the bed in retaliation, and notices his kidnapping. She explains that he hadn't shown up recently for more lessons, and she intended to teach him something and send him back home. The lesson this time is based on his adversion to getting close to anyone else. Arc says this will be her last forced Life Lesson on Dregg. She bestows the lesson, "Everyone is suffering... Everyone is in pain... Try putting yourself in their shoes before judging them..." and sends Dregg back. Again, Dregg is back in his room the next morning. A note from Arc assures Dregg that their sudden meeting was not a dream. Day 11 - Someone else's shoes... Dregg leaves his room to see Cayla standing outside her room. She seems disappointed that Vilrole didn't show up that morning and leaves to shop at the Market. Heading downstairs, Grim comments on Cayla shopping two days after they stocked up on food. Dregg grows suspicious and heads to the Market. On his way, Dregg helps out his neighbors after putting himself in their shoes and empathizing with bad circumstances in their lives. Arriving at the Market, Cayla sees Vilrole being blamed for stealing the Orb of Knowledge from the adjacent church. Officer Gru Valerious, while investigating the case, puts Vilrole in a temporary holding cell. Cayla decides to try to solve the case. Dregg happens upon Cayla looking for clues. In exchange for a favor, Dregg decides to help her out. Unable to get any other stall owners to help him, the merchant Wilgard helps Dregg as a key witness to Vilrole's innocence. Wilgard claims reluctance to openly help based on the nature of the church's priest and the priest's influence on the Market. Dregg connects with stall owner Grant, notices Prade's vested interests against Vilrole, and discovers from Marlin that Vilrole was previously a soldier feeling lost, before Marlin recommended he open a stall. Vilrole apparently did not wish to pay protection fees to the Church, leading Dregg to determine that the Priest was behind the theft. According to witness testimony, Dregg discovers that Prade coordinated with the Priest to frame Vilrole, and with Prade's location during the theft, find the Orb at the bottom of the well outside the church. Working with Cayla, they successfully turn the blame onto Prade and the Priest. In the aftermath, Cayla hints at her slight interest toward Vilrole before heading home. Dregg turns to Vilrole and tells him to grow a mustache to impress Cayla, himself hinting at his acceptance of Vilrole. Dregg's willingness to accept family other than Grim or Cayla finishes the repairs on the figurative cog. Final Part Arc has a soliloquy over a sleeping Dregg about the growth he underwent through her lessons, while the player controls Dregg heading downstairs the next morning. She comments on his future hardships, and how his repaired soul will contribute to the "Cycle of Time." But before he does, she says he must face a question. Once he reaches the first floor of his home, where Grim is disapproving of Vilrole and Cayla's new relationship, Dregg finally asks Grim why his mother abandoned him. Characters General * Grimoire Moriss * Young Dregg Moriss * Young Vilrole Yale * Arc AngelHeart * Young Cayla Morriss Day 1 * Young Johanna Pulchasky * Kid Captain * Alma * Young Tira Lawford * Councillor Norwood (cameo) * Butler (cameo) Day 2 * Charles * Perry * Nita * Young Polly * Teacher Galford * Laura Green * Wendy Day 3 * Younger Gru * Wilgard * Prade * Marlin * Grant Walkthrough Category:Medieval Cop Category:Episodes